Welcome to Parenthood
by klainesmarried
Summary: Kurt and Blaine decide on adoption after seeing Finn and Rachel with their newborn baby. But will this new bundle of joy in their lives drive them apart or make Klaine that much stronger as a married couple?
1. 1: Oh Baby!

**Hello There! So I just randomly thought of this story, and thought I would try and write it. I might continue it if it gets a good response. So make sure you Favorite/Review/Alert if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Owning Glee will never be a possibility for me, no matter how much I want to. **

Kurt was sitting on the couch holding a very sleepy newborn in his arms. He looked down at the child in awe, and then looked back up at the proud parents.

"She is gorgeous Rachel. She looks just like you, and she has your eyes Finn." He smiled up at them. He was so proud to be the godfather of little Barbara Eliza Hudson. He never wanted to let go of the small child, now wanting one of his own to hold forever. Kurt looked up to his handsome partner Blaine, and giggled a little bit. "I want one!" Blaine smiled in response. The two couples laughed and adorned over the small child until it was time for Kurt and Blaine to leave.

...

On the taxi ride home, Kurt repeated his wish. "I want a little baby Blaine. One of our own!"

Blaine kissed him on the cheek. "Maybe it's a possibility. We could check into adoption agencies."

Things went silent in the cab for a moment, Kurt thinking about life with a child. He couldn't have been happier. He had the perfect life, good friends, a good brother, a new godchild, the man of his dreams as his husband, a nice home, and a very high paying job. Now he could add soon-child to that list.

"I would like that very much." Kurt finally responded.

…

2 weeks later Kurt and Blaine finally had a connection with an adoption agency. They had opted out of doing surrogacy, seeing how awful that went for Rachel when she found out who her real mother was. Being a father was something Kurt had always wanted, but he thought that would never find the right person who would parent with him. But now after spending so much time with Blaine, and finally getting married to him last year, it was perfect timing for a kid.

They awoke on the Wednesday morning, both excited and anxious for their meeting with the adoption agency. They got ready for the day, and then left the apartment, holding hands down the street. Kurt was so thankful for a supportive gay community that they lived in. They called in a taxi and rode the short ride to the agency. They were greeted at the front desk by a perky red-head.

"Hello. We are here for an appointment with Mrs. Lane." Kurt asked.

"Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel?"

"That's us." Blaine said cheerily.

"I will go notify her, you should be in shortly."

"Thank You." They both murmured, and took their seats in the waiting room against the wall.

"I can't believe we are actually doing this!" Kurt nearly screamed in happiness.

"I know. This is really happening. I am so ecstatic."

They sat there chattering away about all the things that they would do for their child, when the secretary called them into Mrs. Lane's office.

"Good morning Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel." An old woman said from behind a large sophisticated desk. She stood up and shook both the men's hands. "I am Mary Lane with Happy Endings Adoption Agency. I understand you two are here to apply for our adoption program?

"We certainly are." Blaine said cheerily, and then he looked into his partners eyes with such love, and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. She handing them each a stack of papers that they were required to fill out. As they starting writing down all the necessary information, Mrs. Lane spoke to them.

"I should tell you, I see couples like you guys all the time. Sometimes it just doesn't work out the way they think it will."

"Thank you for that kind word of advice, but I think we are different from all the couples that you see." Kurt interjected sourly.

She ignored his comment and commenced with the appointment.

…

The cab ride home was a complete 180 from the way there. Kurt's face was streaked with dry tears. Blaine looked at his husband with sad eyes, but tried to keep his voice hopeful as he talked to Kurt.

"She didn't say that we couldn't have a child. She just said that it could take up to 3 years for the papers to get through. The waiting list is-"

"-I know Blaine." Kurt cut him off impatiently. "It just... sucks" Blaine nodded in agreement. He kissed his partners lips softly before getting out of the cab.


	2. 2: Wait is Over

**So here is chapter 2. I rushed the adoption part, because I wanted to get to the Klaine parenting part of the story. I still don't know whether I should continue this story or not, so your input is much needed. Give me some suggestions; tell me I should continue! Something! Just make sure you review. Thank You!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Klaine or glee. **

6 Months passed by with no word from the adoption agency. Although the wait was agonizing, they never lost hope. They had already bought most of the necessary baby items, diverting away from the gender colors however. 6 months had felt like an eternity to Kurt and he was just about to lose hope in everything, when one day the phone rang. He and Blaine, both ran to grab it, but Blaine beat him there.

"Hello?" He asked breathlessly. "Yes, Uh-huh, yes..." The broken conversation went on for a minute longer. Kurt was desperately trying to hear the words on the other line, but Blaine shooed him away impatiently.

When Blaine finally hung up, Kurt attacked him with questions. "Who was it?" "What did they want?" "What did they say?"

"Hold On Kurt!" Blaine laughed. "It was Mrs. Lane from the adoption agency; she said that there might be a match for us. She wants us to come in on Monday." Kurt was bouncing on the balls of his feet at this point. Listening to this joyous news has been the greatest thing since the day he and Blaine got married.

"That's in 4 days honey!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I know! I am so pumped!" They embraced in a kiss, and started doing a little happy dance.

…

Monday could not have come fast enough. They arrived 45 minutes early for their appointment, but neither really cared. They entered Mrs. Lane's office and was greeted to a young mom, possibly 15 years old, holding a tiny baby girl in her hands.

"Hello. My name is Stacy Marks." The girl said.

"Hi Stacy, My name is Kurt and this is my husband Blaine. Your baby is absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you. I would love to keep her, but I am just so young. I was a freshman when I got pregnant with Maggie. Her father hasn't been involved one bit in the pregnancy of the birthing. I just don't think I could do it alone. I just want to know that my baby will grow up in a safe environment with people that will love her."

"We understand that. Maggie is her name? That is so cute." Blaine said.

"So are we ready to sign the papers Miss Marks?" Mrs. Lane had said from behind her desk. Stacy took one last look at her child, and then looked across at the two men beside her.

"We will take good care of her. We promise you that." Kurt said as he took the teenagers hand. It was obvious that she was scared.

"Yes, we are ready." She finally said. The three of them were handed a stack of papers for them to sign.

"Would you like this to be an open or closed adoption?"

"Closed." Stacy muttered instantly. Mrs. Lane looked at Kurt and Blaine for their verdict.

"Whatever is easier for Stacy." Blaine finally said.

"Closed it is then." Mrs. Lane stated.

One all the papers were in order, Stacy handed over Maggie to Kurt. He looked down at the small child with such love.

"I can tell you're going to be a great parent." Stacy said; there were tears in her eyes. Blaine went over and hugged her, telling her that everything was going to be okay, and that if she decided that she wanted to see Maggie, all she had to do was call.

...

Kurt and Blaine finally left the agency after 3 hours. They were so thrilled to have little Maggie in their lives. Every little thing about her was adorable, her short dark hair on top of her head, and her bright blue eyes were surrounded by the longest lashes on a baby that Kurt had ever seen. Her white skin was the color of paper, just like his. She was perfect in his eyes. Kurt could not wait to show off their new baby.

The Hummel-Anderson's took their newest edition of their family home, thankful that they already had the nursery set up, music themed of course.

Kurt started playing dress up with the 2 month-old baby girl while Blaine called Finn and Rachel to tell them the great news.

Things were starting to finally look up in their lives. They couldn't have been happier, now they had a sweet baby girl to love and to cherish for the rest of their lives.


	3. 3: Say No More

**Hi. Sorry for the long wait. I have been working on my main story 'Go Your Own Way' and this one has just been put on the back burner. So make sure that you go read that story, but not before you read this chapter. Make sure you review and leave your thoughts. Thank You.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Kurt! A little help here?" Blaine was struggling holding a very wriggly Maggie, and her huge diaper bag in his arms.

"I am sorry honey; I just needed to grab something." He said as he ran past him and down the hall.

Maggie was now 7 months old and growing so fast. She was already crawling, and she was getting into everything she could get her tiny little hands on. Things were getting very hectic in Blaine and Kurt's life; almost to the point where they were arguing with each other all the time.

"We have to get going now if we are ever going to make it to Barbara's birthday party!" Blaine said impatiently. Kurt had spent the last hour trying to figure out what to wear, and fixing his hair, and doing god knows what else while in the bathroom.

"Just a second!"

"You said that 20 minutes ago! We are going to be late!" Blaine set down Maggie on the floor, and banged on the bathroom door. Kurt strolled out moments later with a smug smile on his face.

"Let's go then." He said as he scooped up their child in his arms and walked out of the apartment. Blaine huffed in annoyance and he strapped the pink diaper bag across his chest and followed his husband out the door.

…

They arrived home hours later in the same mood they left in. Kurt and Blaine were short on sleep and patients; and they took out all their frustrations on each other. Being newlyweds and being new parents was not easy, and they were not handling it well.

"Kurt, I am going to go take a shower, can you watch Maggie?" Blaine said dryly, and he walked over and plopped the small child in his lap. He started to walk out of the room.

"Of course I will watch my little princess." Kurt said happily to the little girl. Blaine stopped immediately in his tracks and turned around to face his husband.

"What did you just say?"

"What?"

"Just now. Did you say 'my' little princess?" Blaine couldn't hide the hurt from his face; he took Kurt's comment all wrong. He started to trudge away when Kurt called after him.

"Blaine I didn't mean it like that! I swear!" Kurt ran after him the best he could with the child in his arms. When he finally caught up with him halfway down the hall he tried to explain himself.

"I didn't mean it like that; I didn't know what I was saying. It just sort of... slipped out. We are in this together. I meant she is our princess." Kurt rushed to find the words, but Blaine kept looking at him with that hurt expression that made Kurt want to sob.

"Kurt it's not just that. It's everything. We have been fighting so much lately and I hate it! We never used to fight."

"You can't blame it on her."

'I don't. I love her to pieces. But I don't think this is working. I don't want us to suffer."

"What are you saying Blaine?" He clutched his baby tight in his arms; he feared Blaine would want to give her up.

"I don't know what I am saying. I am just saying this is not working out. I think I need to get out of here for a while." Blaine said, and he shuffled past him back to their bedroom. Kurt followed him instantly, and he watched in pained silence as he saw Blaine packing a bag.

"Does this mean you are leaving me?" Kurt asked in a hushed voice, tears were now rolling down his face.

"I don't know Kurt. We are in screaming matches all the time, and last month we almost got into a fist fight. I don't want her to see us like that. I just can't do this right now." Blaine said, and he walked out of the room, leaving Kurt behind still clutching Maggie in his arms.

He heard the front door click shut and he knew that he was gone. Now Kurt was sobbing, he didn't know what to make of the situation. He knew things were bad right now, but they were going to get better right?

Kurt put Maggie to bed that night. Then he crawled into his own bed across the hall and fell in a restless sleep. He had never felt so alone before.


	4. 4: Can't Blame Her

** Hello. It has been weeks since I have updated, but that is because I needed to finish up Go Your Own Way; read it; and I felt like nobody is reading this story anyways. But now since Go Your Own Way is finished; I repeat read it; I cannot devote all my attention to bettering this story. I hope you review/alert/favorite, otherwise I take it nobody is reading it and I will stop updating. Thank you! Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>His phone buzzed for the 9th time that hour, but Blaine continued to ignore it. He was in no rush to talk to Kurt, or anybody for that matter. He sat alone in the bar, drinking away his sorrows. He watched as the empty beer glasses kept piling up, but he refused to stop drinking.<p>

His phone flashed again, signifying that he had another voicemail, but again, he didn't bother to look at his phone.

"Another beer please." He asked to the bartender, who dutifully handed him another glass. He chugged it down within seconds, satisfied with the burning sensation running down his throat.

He knew that leaving Kurt in distress with the baby was a mistake, but at the moment he didn't care. He was tired of the fighting, and the arguing. He missed when things were easy and enjoyable between them, but now they could barely speak to each other without fighting. He couldn't blame Maggie for anything; he didn't have the heart to do so. He hung his head low in shame, and nearly started to cry. "Another beer please." He moaned lowly, and he got passed another full glass. He chugged down the drink in seconds.

"Blaine!" A voice said from behind him, but he didn't bother to lift his head from the bar table. "Blaine!" The voice said impatiently again.

"What?" He groaned, he was in no mood to talk to anybody.

"What are you doing man? How long have you been here?" The voice fired off questions, but Blaine didn't care. "Blaine, look at me."

He shot his head off the table, a little too fast for his head. He looked at the four images of Finn standing in front of him. He readjusted his eyes, and looked at a very worried Finn.

"What?" Blaine repeated in slurred angry words.

"I have been trying to call you for the past hour, why have you not been picking up?"

"Because I thought you were Kurt." He said simply. He checked his phone, and saw that all the missed calls were from Finn, not from Kurt. Seeing Finn being the one to call him and not Kurt stung a little.

"Well, Kurt called up Rachel crying a while ago, and told her everything, so of course I needed to come talk to you."

"Where is Kurt now?"

"At your place, Rachel is over there with him."

"Where are the girls?

"With them, everything is fine; I am just worried about you. What happened man?" He said as he sat down next to him, he signified the bartender to get him a drink.

"Fighting." He mumbled into his hands.

"We could tell something was up, the way you guys were acting at Barbara's party. Listen man, you guys are just not used to being parents, it's hard, but you guys will get through it."

"How do you know?" He snapped impatiently. "We never used to fight. Ever. Now all of a sudden we are at each other's throats, and not in the good way."

Finn sat for a moment, contemplating a response. "Well, maybe you guys just need a break from each other, you know, come stay with me for a while."

"I can't intrude upon you and Rachel's life."

"Rachel said that she is going to stay with Kurt for a while just until everything is okay. It will be just us two guys."

Blaine thought about the offer for a moment, it sounded pretty nice. He knew that they needed a break, and living with Finn would be awesome.

"What about our children?"

"We could switch off, me and Rachel already planned everything. But you two cannot be in the same building right now. It's not good for you."

"I know." He agreed darkly.

"Well then, what do you say?"

"Okay."


	5. 5: You Have No Idea

**Hello. I apologize for the delay, I have been super busy, but that is no real excuse. So enjoy review/favorite/alert pretty please! I own nothing.**

"Well, here we are." Finn gestured lightly as he and Blaine reached Finn's apartment. Blaine was still light headed and dizzy from all the alcohol, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Guest room?" Was all he muttered, and Finn wordlessly showed him the way. Blaine flung himself on the bed in a groan. His stomach churned and his head was pounding, and he knew he was in for a rough night alone.

…

"Rachel, he just left, he said that he was tired of everything and he just left." Kurt sobbed into the tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream that he was eating. Just after Blaine left, he called Rachel and Finn and told them everything, and of course Rachel rushed over with Barbara, prepared for the break-up sleepovers that they have had a few times back in their McKinley years.

"I know Kurt, but you just can't think the worst. Blaine probably fine, you guys are fine, you are just having a fight..."

"But it's not like any other fight we have had Rach. He has never left like that. We have been fighting for a while."

"Finn is with him now, he is taking him back to my apartment, and he is going to stay there for a while until everything blows over. Everything will be fine Kurt, I promise."

"But what if it's not? What if he hates me, and he is just done, like he meant what he said. I messed up big time Rachel. Blaine is never coming back..." He shoved another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"Don't you dare say that! You are just having another fight, all couples have fights, me and Finn have fights all the time, but we still love each other. You are being ridiculous."

Kurt huffed in annoyance; it was not worth arguing with Rachel too. He was just drained from the day's events. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." He mumbled to Rachel, and she nodded politely in response.

"Don't worry about Maggie, just get some sleep." She called to him as he trudged off towards the direction of his bedroom, where he flung himself on his bed and entered a restless sleep.

...

The sound of his cell phone ringing woke Kurt up with a jolt. "Hello?" He mumbled tiredly into the phone.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked on the other line, and Kurt immediately shook off his drowsiness.

"BLAINE! Oh thank god! I thought you were never going to speak to me again?"

"Why would I do that, you have our child." He said dryly.

"Right..." Kurt faltered at the sound of Blaine's tone. "When are you coming home?" He asked a little too eagerly.

"I don't think I am Kurt... for a while at least." Blaine exhaled into the phone. He sounded just as exhausted as Kurt did. "It's just, the fighting has gotten to be too much for us to handle, we need to be apart."

"Are you-are you breaking up with me?" Kurt choked on his tears.

"I can't just break up with you; we are married, with a child. It is not so cut and dry. But I need to figure things out. I am just not happy anymore..."

"You're not happy anymore?"

"I just don't know. I'm staying here with Finn, so don't worry about me. Okay?" He finished with finality in his voice.

"Please don't hang up on me, please." Kurt whispered in desperation, but Blaine simply said goodbye and the line went dead.

Kurt sat staring at the phone through teary eyes. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Blaine, the love of his life, just said he wasn't happy with him anymore. They had been together since junior year; that was 9 years of being together. Blaine was just about to throw away all of those 9 years for one stupid fight. There was a light knock on the door, and Kurt let out a sigh. He didn't want to deal with anybody.

"Come in." He mumbled in a falsely sweet voice.

Rachel came tiptoeing in with a wriggly Maggie in her arms. "We thought we heard you up." She smiled sweetly as she handed off the little girl to Kurt's waiting arms. "Was that... Blaine... on the phone... just now?"

"Yup." He said with a hint of annoyance. Rachel didn't speak; she just waited for him to continue. "He said he wasn't happy with me anymore. He said that he is not coming home."

"Well, I am sure he will come home eventually. He just needs time. I told you this yesterday. Just give it time."

"But I don't want to give it time! I just want my husband back home and we can be a happy family again!" He hated yelling at Rachel, but he was just done with everything.

She sat silent for a moment, contemplating words for her to say. "I guess you just need to be alone right now. I am going to take the children back to my house, and I will be back in a few hours." She explained, as she got up and grabbed Maggie from Kurt, and proceeded to the bedroom door. "I love you Kurt." She said sweetly as she left the room.

Kurt heard the front door click shut 15 minutes later, and he knew that he was alone again. He breathed a sigh, and lay back, staring at the ceiling.

…

"Hi honey, how is he?" Finn greeted Rachel as she walked into their apartment with the two children.

"Not doing so well. And Blaine?"

"Won't come out of the guest room." Finn shook his head solemnly. Rachel took in this information and marched down the hall, towards the guest room.

"Rachel! He just wants to be left alone!" Finn tried stopping her, but she ignored him, and knocked on the door.

"Finn! I said I'm fine!" Blaine answered from across the door.

"It's not Finn. It's Rachel!"

"Oh. Sorry... come in." He responded to her. She opened the door, and saw Blaine sprawled out on the bed, look like a mess. As she approached him, she could smell the alcohol on him. He had been drinking. "Is Kurt here with you?"

"No, he is at home."

He nodded his head for a moment, and then gestured for her to enter. "So who is watching Maggie? Kurt?"

"Finn is."

"Finn... she's here?"

"Yes, but I suddenly don't feel very comfortable with you around her, have you been drinking?"

"Yeah, Finn picked me up from the bar."

"Have you been drinking since?" She asked suspiciously, and she saw him fidget under her glare. That obviously was a yes. "I just wanted to talk to you. I heard what you said to Kurt. Are you planning on a divorce? Are things really THAT bad?"

"You don't know that half of it." He rolled his eyes, but Rachel was not going to let him get off that easy.

"Enlighten me then."

"Okay, Fine Rachel." He huffed in annoyance. He sat up and stared at her with cold eyes. "Do you understand how hard it is to be ignored by your spouse?" Rachel started to nod her head, but Blaine cut her off angrily. "No, you don't, because you and Finn have the perfect relationship. Kurt and I barely even talk anymore. We barely acknowledge each other; barely talk to each other unless it's about Maggie. We don't even sleep in the same bed half the time. So don't you say you know what it's like! Kurt and I act like we aren't even married, we aren't even friends!"

Rachel sat there silent, taking in Blaine's rage. His quick angry breaths turned into sobs as he collapsed into Rachel's arms.

"You don't know what it's like to not feel loved..." He sobbed into her shoulder, and with those words Rachel sobbed for the truly broken relationship of her best friends.


	6. 6: Can We Ever Find Love?

**Hi readers, if there are any of you left…. I am truly sorry for completely neglecting this story; I just had no ambition to write it because I never had any idea where I was going to take this story. This is the last chapter, so now I don't have to worry about this anymore. Wow that sounds bad. But anyways I have a new Klaine story so check that out, check out my other stories too if you like. Thank you so much for sticking with this if you did, major props to you klainers!**

Kurt Anderson-Hummel showed up on the doorstep of the Hudson apartment, his stomach in knots. He hasn't really spoken to Blaine in a few weeks, the only conversation they were having was regarding their daughter. He clutched the item he was holding tight in his hand, so tight that he knuckles were turning white. With every second passing by, his heart raced a little faster.

He knocked lightly on the door, and his insides churned even more. He just wanted to get this over with. The door swung open to reveal a very surprised Finn.

"What are you doing here Kurt? Don't you have Maggie? Where is Maggie?"

"Maggie's at the babysitters. May I come in?" He answered solemnly. Finn gave him a questioning look before shuffling to the side to allow Kurt in. Kurt strode into the room, his eyes darting all around the room. He spotted Rachel and Blaine sitting on the couch, watching television. His stomach did a backflip when he saw his husband, happy and smiling. He hadn't seen Blaine happy and smiling in such a long time.

Finn came up behind Kurt and cleared his throat, trying to get the attention of the two in the living room. Rachel looked up and beamed at her best friend, but all Blaine could do was glare. Kurt smiled at the two, even did a wave, but he was clutching his waist so tightly, physically trying to hold himself together.

"Hi Kurt, would you care to join us?" Rachel asked politely. She was trying to kill the tension that was suddenly in the air, but to no avail.

"Thank you Rach, but I actually came here for a reason..." Kurt drew a deep breath, scared for what was about to happen. Everything in his life was about to change. "Blaine can I talk to you?"

Blaine looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Before he answered, he looked at Finn and Rachel, both nodding their heads. Blaine nodded at Kurt and got up.

Blaine wordlessly escorted Kurt into his bedroom and shut the door. He sat down on the bed and motioned for Kurt to talk.

Kurt sighed, what was the point of coming here if Blaine wasn't even going to speak? He shook off the thought and looked at his husband, who still was glaring at him.

"Are you going to talk to me or what?" Blaine asked after a while. "I mean, that's what you came here for right?"

"Right then," Kurt sighed, he was not ready for this talk, but he knew this had to happen. "I'm done."

"Done what?"

"Are you really asking that? I'm done with the fighting; I'm done with the stupid, petty games we're playing. I'm not happy anymore, and I haven't been in a long time. I know you can say the same thing. I done crying every night because I miss you so much and I want you to come home. I'm done putting Maggie threw this." Kurt was now in tears, he was sobbing so hard that it was hard to speak. He looked to see tears rolling down Blaine's cheeks as well.

"What are you trying to say?"

Without words, Kurt walked over to the nightstand next to the bed and placed the item that he had been clutching in his hand. He turned on his heel and walked as fast as he could out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He nearly ran out of the apartment, hearing shouts of concerns of Finn and Rachel following him. He slammed the front door of the apartment before he completely broke down.

...

Blaine looked at the table and instantly his heart shattered. He picked up the item that Kurt just put down and sobbed. He clutched onto the piece of metal as Finn and Rachel came bursting in, their faces full of worry.

Nobody said a word, nobody asked what was wrong. Blaine's open palm with their wedding band held all the answers.

...

Just as Kurt predicted, Rachel called as soon as he reached his apartment. "You're divorcing him?!"

"You sound personally offended." Kurt said harshly.

"Well yeah, you're my best gay and I want you and Blaine to be together because you're high school sweethearts and you're happy and in love with him." These words from Rachel angered him. Kurt had always been there for Rachel and Finn's hellish rollercoaster ride throughout the years. He had been there for her whenever his brother was acting douchy, but now the when it was Kurt in need, she was trying to make it about her. She wanted them to be together because he was her 'best gay' and he needed to be happy in a 'perfectly gay relationship'.

"Rachel, stop meddling in places where you shouldn't be meddling in. Blaine and I's relationship had things going on that you don't understand, some of which I don't even understand myself. So thank you for the concern Rachel, but what's done is done and there is nothing I can do to change anything. The last time I had a real conversation with Blaine was practically months ago. The last time we told each other we loved each other was months before that. Things between us aren't the same, and I am not going to hold him back from being happy. Blaine deserves to be happy, and if he's not happy with me-" Kurt choked on his words, his tears were making it hard to see, everything in life was now distorted with the sad truth of what his relationship now was. "If Blaine's not happy with me, than I have to set him free."

"But you love him-"

"-Yes. I love Blaine. I will always love Blaine. I will love him until I die, because he means that much to me. I hope I can die knowing Blaine was happy, and if that means he has to be happy without me... so be it." He clicked off the phone and sobbed his hardest. He clutched onto the nearest pillow and sobbed into it. His whole body was shaking, and he screamed repeatedly into his pillow. He put his last ounce of energy into each scream. Eventually Kurt wore himself out and his sobbing subdued into whimpers.

He remembered the first time he saw Blaine; the first song he ever heard Blaine sing; their first date at breadstix; their first duet; their first kiss; their first time; their first night as husband and husband... he remembered it all like it was yesterday; and now he had just given all of that up so he could let Blaine move on; but could Kurt really let _himself _move on?

...

"He hung up on me..." Rachel groaned. She looked at Blaine and saw the pain in his eyes, this was all a mistake. Kurt and Blaine love each other, and they belong together. "You need to go back home."

"This is my home now I guess." Blaine exhaled as he fingered the ring in his hands.

"Blaine, you love Kurt, and Kurt loves you. Don't let it all slip away because you're too scared or angry to speak up. I need you two in my life, _as a couple_." Rachel spoke firmly, and determined.

"Shut up Rachel, you have no idea what I'm going through. This isn't like you and your wonderful life where you get everything you want. I just lost my husband, and all you can think about is you." Blaine was getting angry. He was getting sick of living with Finn and Rachel, and if he was getting kicked out of Kurt and his apartment, he was definitely going to need to find himself his own apartment. He sighed at the thought of living on his own... without Kurt; doing everything from now on without Kurt. "I'm just going to go and start packing up my stuff. I'll be back in a few hours." Blaine got up without another word and left the apartment.

...

It was 11:00 pm by the time Blaine arrived at his old apartment. He still had his set of keys, which he planned on leaving on the counter when he left. He opened the door and saw Kurt lying on the floor in front of the door, in fetal position sobbing hysterically.

"Kurt?" Blaine looked at his husband with such heartbreak that he started tearing up. He kneeled down beside Kurt and touched his back lightly. At his touch Kurt looked up to see his visitor.

"Blaine." A smile creeped up on the man's face at seeing his husband back in the apartment. There were no cold eyes staring back at him, but the warm hazel eyes he fell in love with.

Blaine felt a rush, and words started pouring out of him. "I'm sorry... for everything. I'm sorry for all the fighting, I'm sorry for me being a douche, I'm sorry for being a horrible father, I'm sorry for being a horrible husband, I'm sorry-"

He was cut off fiery passionate kiss that warmed up his insides. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Kurt staring back at him with such love. "I'm sorry too." He said simply.

They went back to kissing with all the passion they could muster. The familiarity of each other's lips that they were so fond of was quickly found again after all those months. Those months of silence had conjured more passion between the two than ever before, and that night they took each other right there on that floor, over and over again, until they both could withstand no more.

"Kurt," Blaine huffed. "I think this belongs to you..." Blaine smiled as he wedged Kurt's wedding band back onto his finger. Blaine kissed the wedding band and then kissed Kurt repeatedly. Oh how he missed those soft luscious lips, but most importantly he missed just being in Kurt's slender arms.

...

5 Years Later

"Are you ready for your first day of school sweetheart?" Blaine asked excitedly. Kurt could swear he was more excited that the kindergartener.

"You betcha dad!" She exclaimed.

"Now are you sure you're going to be alright, do you want us to walk you into class?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Daddy, I'm going to be fine. Can I go now, I see Barbara!" Maggie waved off her father's anxiety and hugged the both of them tightly before skipping off to meet up with her friend.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist as he smiled in the direction of their daughter. They have come so far in the past five years. Through all the pain, the tears, the separation, and the almost divorce they found each other again, and they found the love again that they felt when they fell in love at Dalton Academy.

Finn and Rachel walked up to them, linked hand in hand, Rachel with tears streaming down her face. Blaine looked to his husband to see him crying too.

"Our babies are growing up." They said collectively. Finn laughed at his wife, for being overly emotional and dramatic, but Blaine felt the warmth too in his heart. He and Kurt are raising a wonderful child. This is just one of the many firsts they are going to get to experience with Miss Maggie Anderson-Hummel; her first day of school, her first A on a project, her first failure, her first field trip, her first school dance, her first boyfriend, her first break-up, her first heartbreak, her first fight with parents, her first prom, her first graduation, her first marriage, her first child... so many ups and downs are going to come in life and raising a child. They know there is going to be some rough moments, some moments where they swear they could sell their child if they could, moments where they swear they could sell each other if they could, but that's the joy of life, and that's the joy of parenting. You have to deal with the bad to get the good, and even when it's bad, there is still good; they have each other, and they will always have each other. Life is a rollercoaster on its own, but when you have a child on the ride, that roller coaster gets a little bit harder to ride, but it's all about the thrill and enjoyment of being on that rollercoaster that brings a smile to everybody's face. In the next few years, there are going to be plenty of smiles, and plenty a tears; _Welcome to Parenthood_.


End file.
